


La verità nascosta dietro i gemiti dei tennisti

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Relationships, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titoli: La verità nascosta dietro i gemiti dei tennistiFandom: originalPairing:  Racchette da tennis/Pallina da tennisPrompt: La verità nascosta dietro i gemiti dei tennistiNote: Crack





	La verità nascosta dietro i gemiti dei tennisti

**Author's Note:**

> Titoli: La verità nascosta dietro i gemiti dei tennisti  
> Fandom: original  
> Pairing: Racchette da tennis/Pallina da tennis  
> Prompt: La verità nascosta dietro i gemiti dei tennisti  
> Note: Crack

Tutti i tennisti erano consapevoli delle relazioni che avevano le varie racchette con tutte le varie palline da tennis esistente al mondo. Non era un segreto per loro, ma c’era una verità nascosta dietro i loro gemiti, un accordo per non far scoprire agli spettatori cosa ci celasse davvero: erano le palline, quegli oggetti tondi e perfetti che urlavano di piacere imitando le voci dei vari giocatori.  
Il gioco di scambi, i continui colpi e tutti i punti realizzati non erano per vincere ma per permettere ai vari amanti di avere dei rapporti intimi di fronte al pubblico senza che sospettasse cosa stesse davvero succedenti.  
«Sarò io a farla venire per primo!» urlò la racchetta con la lingua che solo loro potevano udire.  
«Ti sbagli di grosso! Sarò io la prima a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo!»  
Quella che stavano disputando era la lotta fra chi delle due avrebbe conteso il gemito finale, quell’urlo indissolubile che avrebbe rallegrato per sempre le loro corde segnando fine alla lunga e ardua partita (scopata)


End file.
